Waiting On a Woman
by DreamShadower
Summary: Prompt: I'll be waiting for you to love me again


Title: Waiting On a Woman

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Andy/Miranda

Prompt: I'll be waiting for you to love me again

Author: DreamShadower

A/N: Written for The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle

A/N 2: I purposely have Miranda say Andrea as Andréa on purpose. To show how she puts that special twist to her name compared to everyone else.

A/N 3: No beta

Groggily I open my eyes and blink into the semi darkness surrounding me. I feel the two warm bodies of the twins pressing up against me. I manage to free my left arm to look at the time, 2:44 a.m. Yawning and stretching a little I take in the living room.

Comforters and pillows are scattered about. The TV and play station three are still on playing the _Coraline_ credits over and over. The popcorn bowl is turned over spilling the remains of the popcorn on the carpet. Candy wrappers are also strewn about on the coffee table with our dirty dishes. Patricia is sprawled out along the couch.

Yawning again I carefully extract myself from between the twins and pick up the popcorn bowl and begin to clean up the mess. Picking up some of the wrappers as well. I turn on the hall light to avoid stubbing my toes and the bright light make my eyes water. Heading to the kitchen I turn the lights on there too. Throwing the trash away, I place the bowl in the sink.

I take a moment to pull out my phone to see if Miranda might have happened to call. I sigh dejectedly as there are no new messages from her. Accounting for the five hour time zone difference from New York City to Paris. I realize she's already in or getting ready for a breakfast meeting wrapping up the fashion week. Paris is after all always busy, busy, and busy.

Padding back to the living room I turn off the TV and play station three. Taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen and getting the last of the trash picked up. Satisfied with my little late night cleaning spree for now, I turn off the kitchen light. Leaving the hall light on in case one of the girls wake up like I did.

Trudging up the stairs I make my way to the master bedroom. My, no our king size bed is calling me. I love the girls and staying up late with them. But living with Miranda I've come to appreciate the very comfy bed. Especially when were both able to enjoy it together. We've 'tested' it to make sure it durable.

Haphazardly discarding my clothes on the floor, I change into some loose pajamas. Sliding into my side of the bed and settling down. Snuggling into Miranda's pillow, I can still smell the faint lingering of her perfume. It's not Miranda, but it's the best I can do for now.

DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP

I feel myself drifting down from my nonsensical dream musings as consciousness claims me once again. Looking at the alarm I notice it's almost 11 o'clock. Stretching to get out any kinks in my back. Get up to brush my teeth. Figuring the girls should already be up or about to be. After pampering myself in the bathroom I make my lazily down the stairs to see if their up yet.

Spotting the two them still lying on the floor I can guess they haven't moved much. "Hey you two sleepy heads anyone there? You two going to wake up or am I going to have to eat an entire waffle stack all by myself?"

I see them come alive at the mention of waffles. Caroline pokes her head up and mumbles, "Blueberry waffles?" Blinking at me blearily as she shambles about like a zombie. Cassidy shambling along beside her.

"Why don't you two pick up the blankets while I get started on those _blueberry_ waffles," at that I turn around to prepare brunch. Saturday's are always go along nicely with waffles, and vice versa. Getting the ingredients out I begin to put together a big breakfast for us.

After making a huge stack or two I join them in eating. "We can finish our movie and show selection, and go for a walk in Central Park later, same for Sunday. Monday is when your Mom should be returning back from Paris. She'll be jet lagged and running low from surviving on coffee and whatever sleep she did manage to catch."

Seeing the nods of ascent as both of them currently have their faces stuffed with the waffles. We enjoy our waffles while I gave Patricia a few extra treats for her to chow down on. After our brunch I go pick out the movies they wanted to still watch. Eyeballing _The 10__th__ Kingdom_ warily in the movie stack. A good movie, but a few minutes short of being seven hours long.

Relaxing on the couch I play Space Invaders to pass the time till the girls come back. Patricia being my only audience as I hammer out a new high score. Hearing the thumping on the stairs the girls race back in to plop themselves next to me on the couch.

"What movie are we going to watch first?" Caroline picks up _Labyrinth_ from the top of the stack examining it.

"Can we watch some more of the anime's you showed us too?" Cassidy asks from her spot perched on the end of the couch stroking Patricia's fluffy mane.

"Why don't we watch _Labyrinth_ and then we can head out to the park. Come back and then get back to the anime. Sound good?"

One movie later found us walking towards the park. An eager Patricia leading the way and clearing a path for us to follow. Making our way into the park Patricia is straining against her collar and leash ready to take off at a moment's notice.

"Alright you can go play now, but be a good girl." With the leash coming off Patricia sped off into the distance. Following the tennis ball Cassidy had thrown.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can. I'm going to catch you 'cause I'm the Andyman!" With two excited squeals the chase began. It's a great day to be playing tag with the girls. But were missing something important, someone special. Miranda.

DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP

"Alright so she'll be home in time for dinner. She'll be testy sine they had to delay her flight by a couple of hours earlier. Roy is already on his way to the airport and within no time Miranda we'll be back home. So let's make sure everything is in order and tell her how much we missed her when she comes back."

Seeing the determination in their eyes, oh so like Miranda, they nod and both salute at me. At that I smile and hug them both to me. Their precocious little scamps, but they're adorable once you get to know them.

"Alright you two rascals, let's go finish our movie. Cara is making dinner and we don't need to bug her while she cooks." With that I usher them both into the living room once again to get us situated.

One finished movie later while we debated what to watch next and I received a text from Roy. 'We'll be arriving shortly'. "Alright I just got the text from Roy and they'll be here shortly. Great timing since Cara finished cooking already."

I hear car doors being closed and I see the girls rushing over to open the door. Two chorus' of "Mom, your home!" Had them barreling down the stairs and into her arms.

"Hello bobbseys, I've missed you too. Mommy has had a long week. Now let's go inside where it's nice and warm."

Going down the steps the sight warms my heart. I go over to help Roy with her many bags. My eyes meeting Miranda's over the girls' heads. The look she gave a promise for a proper greeting later. After getting all the bags in the foyer and saying my thanks to Roy I finally turn around to see the face I'm been missing so much.

"Hello Andréa," the way she purrs my name sends a shiver down my spine. "The girls have told me tidbits about all the adventures you went through. You've been a busy bee. And I think you deserve a reward for that. Don't you?"

Before I can even reply her lips are covering mine and I moan into her kiss. Essence La Miranda filling my head, making me reel. I feel her pressing me up against the door. We put our longing for one another into the kiss. Fashion weeks are always brutal, cutting down our talks to nearly zero. Leaving us starved for contact.

We break away when our need for air forces us apart. Resting our foreheads against one another as we attempt to even out our breathing. I hear the girls moving around almost done getting ready for supper.

"Well hello to you too," I manage to croak out. We reluctantly break apart, and I see the girls coming down. After that Miranda dismisses Cara for the night, and I smile and wave at her. As we all go to tuck into the feast she prepared.

As were enjoying the small talk I can see Miranda relaxing from her long week abroad. Letting genuine smiles break through, and even talking about some of ridiculous happenings that occurred at the show. I almost choke on a piece of my chicken, causing the girls to look at me funny.

Coughing, I manage to get it down. "Wrong pipe," I smile at them to reassure them. Glaring at Miranda when they both weren't looking. She hides a smirk with another bite of chicken. As she once again traces her stocking clad foot up my leg. Reaching ever closer to the apex of my thighs.

"If you didn't inhale it and ate properly you wouldn't have that problem. You have to take your time" Her eyes gleaming wickedly as she continues to tease me.

Cursing Miranda in my head, I smile back sweetly. And capture her stray foot in between mine. "You know me; I can't help but devour whatever is in front of me." Smirking inwardly at the catch in her breathing.

Doing my best to keep an innocent look on my face I return to tamer topics with Caroline about sports. I do my best to keep my face interested and neutral. While trying not to squirm from the battle going on underneath the table. Miranda managed to free her foot by using the other as a distraction.

"Well since dinner is basically wrapped up, why don't you two help me clear the table. And Cass you can go break out the ice cream. I know we still have some brownies and hot fudge left over too."

Miranda keened back in her chair and just looked at us amused. "And me Andréa? What task will I be given?"

Grinning I make my over to her and kiss her cheek and take up her dish as well. "You La Preistly get to sit there on your glorious derrière while we clean up. Will you being wanting desert as well?"

Sniffing at me she daintily brings her cup to her lips. "I suppose so since you'll undoubtedly just try and feed me some of yours if I were to say no." Always like her to make it seem like she's granting an extraordinary request.

"As you wish my lady," with a bow I leave for the kitchen to get started on the desserts. To see Cassidy and Caroline making gagging motions and eye rolls while speaking in telepathically. Probably over the PDA we were showing just now.

"What do you two find so disgusting?" Putting the dishes in the sink I notice the brownies and hot fudge already out. The mint chocolate chip ice cream on the counter thawing.

"You two are so sappy sometimes," Caroline makes a kissing face batting her eyes.

Cassidy stifles a giggle as she pulls out the bowls. "We can see hearts coming off of you at times. It's like you're from an old cartoon mooning over her."

Rolling my eyes at their comments I scoot Cass over so I can start loading up the bowls. I know they still go 'Ew' when we have our moments that they see. Yet also very pleased to know just how much I care about Miranda and them both.

After dessert the girls go back to the living room after saying goodnight to us both. To play some video game or another before going off to bed. Giving us privacy to… reacquaint ourselves with one another.

After putting the remaining dishes in the overflowing sink. I refill Patricia's water and food bowl. Giving her a well deserved scratch behind the ears. Then head up the stairs to finally be with Miranda again. A week. It's been a week with hardly any contact and now she's finally back.

Making my way into the room I can hear the shower running, noticing her discarded clothes shoes against the bed. Miranda really must be tired to just leave things strewn about like that. So tired she could use assistance this very moment in the shower. I strip off my clothes and toss them next to Miranda's. Taking off my watch and jewelry, taking great care to put up my reacquired pocket watch.

The bathroom is steamy and I can see Miranda's blurry outline through the glass. Opening the sliding door I join her under the hot spray. "Need a hand or two? You know just to wash." I waggle my eyebrows at her eye roll.

"Forgive if I doubt your intentions. And Andréa, my eyes are up here." I was distracted by the beads of water making their way down her body. Over those smooth shoulders, past the full breasts, and down, down, down to the apex of her thighs. They even ran in rivulets down those shapely legs.

"You know I have such an active imagination and it tends to wander at any given moment. Especially if there happens to be a very sexy woman naked in front of me. Alas my poor fate, my mind is cursed to wander my eyes following suit."

"I see your journalistic efforts do tend to give you a silver tongue from time to time. You may wash my back."

I can't stop the grin that forms as I take the sponge and lathering it up. As I slowly make my way down her back, lovingly stroking her sides. Take extra care of her behind. My hands having a mind of their own begin to fondle her delicious backside.

"That's not my back Andréa," turning to look at me and arching her brow at my hands which were still massaging those perfect globes.

"I'm just trying to help you wash more thoroughly," as I say this, my hands travel up her sides to cup and fondle those lovely mounds. I draw us together, wet flesh sliding against wet flesh. Moaning at the contact, a delicious shiver runs down both our spines. I nuzzle under her ear, nipping at the flesh there.

"A week Miranda, you've been gone a week. We could rarely talk, if then it was only a quick hello and good bye. Maybe a few words in here or there if we were lucky." I tease her ear with my tongue, tracing patterns along the skin. Her moan just eggs me on.

"Oh Andréa," a moan cuts her off. "Kiss me"

Spinning her around I crush myself against her, and envelop her lips with mine. Her hands are groping my body as they seek purchase. I back her up against the wall having her hold onto the rails for extra support. Here won't be anything slow and steady tonight. We've been separated far too long for that.

Kissing her again I draw back to make my down her chest. Stopping briefly to suck at her nipples, nibbling around them lightly. Paying each breast its due attention as my tongue laves affection on them.

After some insistent urging from Miranda, I move down from her glorious breasts. Kneeling before her I look up at the magnificent sight before me. She has her head thrown back, eyes closed, her chest heaving from her panting breaths. She looks amazing with her signature white hair matted to her face in places, the water traveling down to places men and women have only imagined.

Kissing her thigh reverently, I then kiss the other. Briefly giving thanks to the fact that Miranda has a never ending hot water heater. Not having to worry about suddenly being doused with cold water and ruining the moment. Spreading her legs farther apart I lay a kiss to her core. The scent of her and the steam go together well. I close my eyes in bliss at the first taste of her in far too long.

Miranda begins to lightly buck against my mouth as she does her best to ride me. I slip my hand between her legs and plunge into her. Her moan helps to spur her on. I ravage her clit with my mouth, not letting up as she bucks more furiously against me.

At the pace I've set I know she won't last very long. Her cries echoing in the bathroom are sweet music to me. I guide her to an ever higher crescendo. I manage to catch her face in ecstasy as she reaches her climax.

Pulling away I see her shaking and leaning heavily against the wall, holding the bar in a death grip. Standing up I slide my arms around, and let her sag against me. I kissed her head and nuzzled her cheek. Soothing her as we stood under the faucet hugging one another closely.

I finally broke away and pushed away her advances, knowing how exhausted she is. Tonight is about Miranda and loving her. I've been waiting for her to love me once again. But I can wait an extra day for her physical love. Knowing that she loves me emotionally and that she'll be in my arms tonight.

As I get back to my job of helping her wash I hum the chorus of Ta-ra-ra-Boom-de-ay. I'll keep waiting for her to love me again. Because I know when she does, she'll make up for all the time I've had to wait.

Never End


End file.
